


The Reports on Nirai Kujen, by Penelope Vi and Iphegenia Hex

by OneSpecificStarfish



Category: Machineries of Empire Series - Yoon Ha Lee, The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Combinatorial sorcery, Epistolary, Gen, Internecine tendencies, no brainwashed sex, personality backups, platonic fantasy, speculative fiction brainwashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneSpecificStarfish/pseuds/OneSpecificStarfish
Summary: A delegation from the Empire of Nine Houses investigates Nirai Kujen and Kel Inesser. Herein are contained the reports of their scribe.
Relationships: Camilla Hect & Palamedes Sextus, Original Characters (Platonic)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Cousin Warden,  
I have arrived at the station. The group from our empire consists of Horatio Radicans, his cav Othello Terzo, Beatrice Triangle, her cav Ophelia Trace (all of the third house), Cato Wheat, his cav Sol Wheat (of the eighth house), myself, and Iphi. We currently have six rooms between us. Each pair has a bedroom with a bathroom, there is a central room, and we have a kitchen. However, there are these little robots that scurry around with food, beverages, and other useful things and get everywhere. This state has two leaders, Kel Inesser and Nirai Kujen. Apparently, Kel and Nirai denote specialties of some sort.  
Yours,  
Penelope Vi


	2. First Response

Dear Iphi and Pen,  
Please endeavor to discover more about Kel and Nirai. Stay together, for the Emperor’s sake! Pen, when Iphi goes to exercise, you should either do your own exercises or watch her. At home, I have received a request to see certain primary sources from Lady Abigail Pent. I am unwilling to allow the originals out of their safety, but will see about copying them for her.  
Yours,  
High Warden Palamedes Sextus


	3. Second Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot begins to thicken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the hiatus. I’m alive!

Dear Cousin Warden,  
We have received an alarming warning. Apparently, Kujen can change people’s cognition and emotion to his pleasure with machines of some sort. We have had records made of our own minds, as have many of Inesser’s faction.  
Yours,   
Iphigenia Hex and Penelope Vi


End file.
